Children of Myth
by L'italiano
Summary: Children of Myth have been chased down for centuries by those whom they call labs, scientists who experiment on the poor beings. Follow Romano on a quest to stop the labs once and forever. Meet new friends along the way, make new enemies and discover new powers!
1. Labs

_My world was crumbling around me, slowly but surely, all the happy things in life dissapeared. It's meaning, long gone. Take these as words of advice, everything can and always will get worse. You just have to be strong enough to push through it. Take this truth from a beaten, broken, lonely soul._

Closing my small notebook, I let out a sigh and lean my head against the concrete wall of the enclosure.

"It's tough, isn't it?" A voice calls from outside the glass window. Cracking an eye open and glancing at the origin, I see the man. The man who took it all away, my fratello, his hope, his dreams, his happiness, everything.

"Fuck off." I comment, lifting my arm to insult him. There was no way I was going to let this bastard get to me today, not the day I was getting out of this hell hole.

"They have an agreement they would like for you to-" he starts before I shoot him a glare, my eyes narrowing my eyes that were glowing a dangerous red before dulling and becoming hazel again.

"Tell them they can shove the deal up their ass. There's no way in hell I'm ever siding with you bastards." I say dully, staring at the empty bed hanging from the wall in the right corner of the room, hanging by three chains connected to the concrete walls. Not a chance, never. _Not after what you did_.

"Still as rude as ever. You would be much easier to deal with if you were like your brothers, weak-hearted-" he begins to taunt me, grinning until I snap at him.

"Sta 'zitto!" I snap at him, a dark black fog beginning to cover my left hand as I glare at the man. "Stop taunting me you bastard!" I add on, a small figure of a demon beginning to take form in my palm. _If only I could use you_. I think, scowling and closing my hand into a fist, crushing the figure.

"You do know I only exist to taunt you, correct? All of you, things, you misfits, you, fugitives deserve death. Nothing less. That said...come with me Mr. Vargas." The man says smugly, a smile appearing on his face as a small glass door attached to the glass wall of my plain white enclosure opens. With a whimper I quickly evacuate to the corner of the room, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them.

"No." The man raises an eyebrow at my response. He snaps his fingers and instantly, multiple weapons appear in front of me, each one of them deadlier than the last. Shivering and taking in a nervous breath, I comply to the mans orders, carefully but quickly crawling away from the weapons and out the door. Almost instantly I was cuffed and my eyes were blindfolded, both restraining me from using my magic on him. The cuffs blocked my attacks, meaning that I couldn't summon any demons from my hand, or throw hellfire at him. The blindfold restricted my ability to persuade people, switching their thoughts with my own, making them think that I had done something, or had permission to. That was how I got in this place, using that dammed power. The man snickers as I stumble blindly down the hallway, courtesy of the blindfold he so kindly offered me. _Tch, you try having to walk down a place you barley know blindfolded chigi_! I mentally yell at the man, running into yet another wall before giving up and sitting down. "Fuck this." I murmur to myself, staying seated as the mans footsteps get louder.

"Get up." He orders, I simply lean on the wall as a response. That's right, what'cha gonna do about that bastard?! I think as I smirk, that is, before the man grabs ahold of my curl and drags me down the hallway forcefully, me letting out painful yelps the entirety of the way. "Such a pain." The man sighs as he throws me into another white room, shoving me over to some kind of bed, he pushes me onto it and puts on more chains to keep me from moving, while blocking my magic if I may add. The man takes off my blindfold, exposing my eyes to bright artificial lights. Hissing in pain, I squeeze my eyes shut, opening them every few seconds to get them adjusted to the light.

"What'cha looking for today, _doc?"_

 **Romano: What the hell?!**

 **L'italiano: ...**

 **Romano: What the hell is this?!**

 **L'italiano: A fanfiction...about you.**

 **Romano: Really?! I thought it was about my fratello! *crosses arms* Why am I so used to this?! And why am I so depressed at the beginning bella?**

 **L'italiano: ...*holds up notebook* look at the plot list and you'll know why.**

 **Romano: *flips through pages* No...NO NO NO NO NO! What happened to me being a badass mafia don?!**

 **L'italiano: I decided to change things up. Make you a demon spawn.**

 **Romano: Hmpf.**

 **L'italiano: Do you want to do the thing? *shrinks in a corner***

 **Romano: Fine. Follow, favorite and review for more. Also, go check out Lil's first story Trapped! Can I go home now?!**


	2. Expiriment

**Just a small warning, harsh language is used in this, courtesy of a certain Italian. Hetalia does not belong to me, all credit goes to the creators!**

"So, what'cha lookin' for today doc?" I question, glancing over at a small table on my left. Stationed on it we're a needle and thread, and a single scalpel. Shivering at the equipment I turn my head to the right, looking at another small table. Stationed on it was a singular platter. "Lookin' for that again, eh? You're not gonna find it." I say, turning my head skywards, preparing myself for the hours of torture to come. You see, these were experiment rooms, they took you in here, cut you open, got what they needed and stitched you up. The worst part, you felt every bit of it, they didn't numb you beforehand, for they wanted us to feel pain, they wanted us dead. _That's not happening to me though. Not while Vanezziano and Romeo are alive and well. No way in hell, I can't let that happen_.

"Shut up before I _accidentally_ pierce your heart." He warns, twisting his head around to look at me. Hearing his serious tone, I decide to stay quiet, although, he didn't know how to kill me. We demon spawn don't die as easily as other mythical beings do, we have multiple hearts, so, you could stab us in one, and as long as the other two were functioning, we'd be fine. The man pushes away from the desk he was standing at before striding over to me, standing at my 'bedside', hovering over me for a moment. Without saying a word, he narrows his eyes and grabs the scalpel, beginning to slice through my shirt. Once my shirt is off, he turns to his left, smiling. "Yes, sir. We're ready to start." I raise an eyebrow as he turns back to me, confused about who he was talking to, for no one entered the room.

"What-?" I start before the scalpel slices through my skin, causing me to yell out in pain. I fight every urge in my body to arch my back, as to keep the scalpel from going any deeper, as a result, the intolerable pain becomes insanely worse. Tears begin to sting my eyes as the man makes a few more small incisions on other parts of my body, my arms, legs, stomach, anywhere he could think of, humming a cheerful tune with each incision. With each cut, more ear-piercing screams cut through the otherwise silent room. Six hours into the experiment, tears freely fall down my face as more screams find their was out of my raw throat. "Why must you always scream? It's annoying." He comments, digging into one of the incisions on my stomach, causing me to scream yet again.

"Because it fucking hurts! Cazzo, it hurts! Are you happy I finally fucking admitted it, you damn bastard?!" I yell in agony, barley managing to respond to the mans question.

"This hurts?" He questions, digging deeper into my insides, wearing a sadistic smile. More tears fall down me face as I arch my head back and let out another scream, this time not being able to answer the man. _Si! Si, it fucking hurts! Cazzo!_ The man simply smiles evilly at my pain, his grin getting wider with each scream. At this point, I was banging my head against the table, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were surfacing, _what if he snapped earlier, what if he kills me?! How will Vanezziano and Romeo survive?! They're broken in! They'll do anything he asks so long as it's not hurting me! Hell, they even signed their lives away to them! I can't die! I can't have them live a life like that! I need to help, but, with this?! How can I?!_ I mentally scold myself, beginning to feel worthless. _If I couldn't protect my siblings, then what kind of brother was I? One who showed he didn't care? One who had no love for anyone but himself? One who forced himself to take care of them because mama and papá asked me to?_! I scold myself more, getting lost in my thoughts, not hearing the mans laughter. _Dio, I'm worthless, aren't I?_ I think before I feel a harsh tug and the ripping of my insides. An ear-piercing scream escapes from my raw throat as the man lifts up a small, cylinder organ. "We've found it sir! The one we've been looking for! They key to longer life! Faster healing!" The man yells, excited about his find. Weakly looking up at the organ, I let attempt to let out dry laughter which only results in me coughing. Only after the coughing fit did I realize, what I had coughed up, was blood.

"You-you...got the...wrong one...s-sir." I tease weakly, the man snaps his head in my direction, slamming the organ down on the platter.

"What is it?! Tell me!" He demands, gripping the scalpel in his hands so that his knuckles turned white.

"Why...don't you ask...my fratello's? They know...that organ." I say, cracking a bloodied smile at the man. He stabs the knife into my shoulder, releasing his grip and putting his hands around my neck, in an attempt to choke me.

"They're useless! They don't know anything!" He yells angrily, slamming my head down on the table, causing the room to spin for a moment. _They, they still care? They're still trying to protect me?_ I think as my eyes widen and the man pulls the scalpel out of my shoulder. _They care!_ I repeat, snapping my eyes in the direction of the man, I smile, deciding to taunt him.

"Maybe you didn't break them enough." I say, the man charges at me, scalpel in hand, aimed directly for my main heart. I lie still, awaiting the fiery pain, it never came. For a solid five minutes I waited, never feeling anything. Blinking twice, I slowly lift my head up to scan my surroundings, I see the man being held back by a woman, who was scolding him about his behavior.

 **Lovino: What the fuck?!**

 **L'italiano: It's explained in the...*holds up notebook* plot list.**

 **Lovino: You're insane! *slowly backs away***

 **L'italiano: No, I'm not! *grabs collar* and that's rude!**

 **Lovino: I refuse to be here anymore! *tries to break free***

 **Valentin: _HELLO?!_ What about me?! My house just got burned down! What the hell am I going to do?!**

 **L'italiano: NO DEBUT, NO ENTRY! *punts Valentin back to Romania***

 **Lovino: If you're going to do that at least punt him further.**

 **L'italiano: I'm sure someone else will-**

 **Luciano: *slides in through imaginary window* Bella~**

 **L'italiano: What the-?! GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY!!**

 **Luciano: *pouts***

 **L'italiano: Well... I guess I could-**

 **Lovino: *punts Luciano into the world of the 2p's* No.**

 **L'italiano: Um. *inches closer to you* hey, um, follow, favorite and review. And uh, please check out my other fanfiction, Trapped! Uh, anyways, see ya!**


	3. Kindness?

**(( WARNING: Cussing in this, if you are not comfortable with it, don't read, or at lest don't complain in the reviews, it's Lovi, and we all know him.))I felt like uploading today aaannnddd...this happened. Oh well. I don't own Hetalia, all credit goes to the original creators! Enjoy!**

"They're living beings too Evan! Leave them alone and treat them nicely and maybe they won't act so hateful towards you!" She scolds, smacking his head with a clipboard and shoving him out of the room. "I'll take over from here." She says sternly before slamming the door shut.

"...uhm..." I stutter, looking at the woman in shock.

"Hello there, I'm doctor Belle. I'll be stitching you up today." She says in a cheerful tone as she walks to the left corner of the room, digging through drawers.

"Che?" I manage to stutter out, my voice cracking. _Why the hell is she acting so nice and cheery? Weren't all of them angry and mean, even murderous?_

"Don't say anything, save your voice only for when you need it." She says, skipping over to me while filling a needle with a clear fluid. I begin to struggle against the chains in fear of the fluid, _I-ive seen that before! They killed mamá and papá with that!_ I mentally yell as I pull against the chains keeping me bound to the bed.

"N-no!" I yell as she approaches me, walking at a slower pace before reaching my bedside, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Hey," she starts, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's numbing medicine, it won't hurt you. You won't be able to feel a thing." She says simply, I glance at the needle with wide eyes, staring at it, imagining it moving back to the corner of the room. Slowly, but surely the syringe glides back to the corner and back into its drawer. I snap my eyes back in the direction of the woman, locking my hazel orbs with her green ones.

"Th-there w-will b-b-be n-no n-needles." I manage to stutter out, my voice cracking with each word. The woman blinks before giving me a confused look.

"You would rather feel the pain?" She questions, shuffling over to where the needle and thread were. I nod, the pain of the needle and thread was only a dull ache compared to the rest of the experiment.

"G-grazie." I stutter shyly, this was the first time someone was nice to me, not counting my fratello's, I was shell-shocked, to say the least.

"Save your voice." She orders in a serious voice. She then proceeded to start stitching, making sure the wounds were securely closed before examining my shoulder. "We need to disinfect that." She says as I furiously shake my head.

"N-nothing new!" I yell out fearfully, looking at my wound. "Not bad." I add on, the woman sighs before stitching my shoulder, not saying a word and concentrating.

"Okay. Done." She says after a few minutes, releasing my chains and telling me to stay still.

"Che?" I question, attempting to sit up, only to have my arms fall from under me. _I get it now. Too weak._ I sigh as she gives me a worried glance.

"Just rest in here for a while. I will return to get you, I have a feeling Evan is up to nothing good again." She says, wiping sweat off of her forehead and walking towards the door. "Hide if anyone comes in here." She warns, looking back at me with trusting eyes before stepping out. _What the hell?! Hide?! And watch another innocent person get cut up?! Fuck that!_ I yell mentally, looking around the room. _I guess I could look around while I'm waiting, maybe clean myself off._ Glancing down at my torso, I realize just how much blood I lost. _Si, clean me is better than anything right now._ I conclude, sliding off of the bed and crawling around the room, looking for anything to wipe away the now dry, crusted blood.

"Aha! Got'cha!" I whisper at a package of disinfectant towels. It wasn't the best thing to clean off with but hey, you'll use anything when you're desperate, trust me.

"Please don't struggle! You're loosing more blood that way! I'll take you in here and we'll get you stitched up, okay?"

 **Lovino: I still don't understand. Why the hell is she being nice?! This is so frustrating!! *screams in anger and punches a wall***

 **L'italiano: Well then. I was actually trying to be nice for once but, it appears-**

 **Lovino: NO, IT'S FINE, CONTINUE BEING NICE! But, why is Belgium with those assholes? I thought I saw her labeled as a reaper in your notebook.**

 **Belle: I was supposed to be one of you, but, Lil had different plans after being inspired by someone in a little chat of hers, right?! *hugs me***

 **L'italiano: *dies under Belle's bone crushing hug* S-Stop! Bitte! Dying! *continues to die***

 **Belle: I'm so sorry Lil! *relases me* Are you okay?**

 **Luciano: *kicks down imaginary door* I'm back~!**

 **Lovino: *screams and hides behind Belle***

 **Belle: *freezes, slowly backing away from Luciano***

 **L'italiano: *stops dying* GET THE FUCK OUT LUCI! *puntd back into the 2p world* Such a pain.**

 **Berlin: What's with him and coming in here?**

 **L'italiano: ANOTHER-? Oh, hey Berlino.**

 **LoviBelle: What?! You're not going to punt her?!**

 **L'italiano: Of course not! I'm going to kindly ask her to leave.**

 **Berlin: *got the message and leaves through imaginary exit***

 **L'italiano: I could never hurt my personal character! She's my baby!**

 **Belle: Okay...follow, favorite, and review. Stay tuned for more adventures, and punting to come! Also, don't forget that Lil wrote another fanfic, neither Lovi or I are in it, but it's still good. Oh, yeah, and she's working on-**

 **L'italianoLovino: SPOILERS, OUT! *turns to you* Bye!**


	4. Friendship

**WARNING: Cussing in this, if you are not comfortable with it, don't read, or at lest don't complain in the reviews, it's Lovi, and we all know him.I don't own Hetalia, all credit goes to the original creators! Oh, also, this girl that Lovi is talking to is a personal character of mine, she was created with the power of my brain! Bitte, don't EVER steal my child away from me!**

"Please don't struggle! You're loosing more blood that way! I'll take you in here and we'll get you stitched up, okay?" Belle's voice yells from the door, followed by the noises of panicked shouting.

"I don't care! I'd rather die then be stitched up again! Let go of me! Bruder!!" The panicked voice yells, leaning my head against the cabinet and groaning, I continue to clean myself off. The door bursts open and Belle shuffles in, dragging with her a blonde female. The blonde was screaming and fighting against Belle's grip, her hair was streaked with red as well as her arms, legs, and torso, stained red with blood. Curiosity getting the best of me, I discard the towels and crawl towards them, meeting the two females at the slab of concrete they call a bed.

"...happened...her?" I question Belle, my voice barley audible, except for those two words...apparently. Belle's green orbs snap in my direction, showing rage. I immediately take defense mode and narrow my eyes at her, my eyes beginning to glow red as a warning.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Belle apologizes quickly, glancing back at the blonde female. "Can you please help me...?" She starts, realizing she hasn't caught my name yet.

"...ino...io...igi!" I manage to stutter out, my words barely understandable.

"Ino, could you help me calm her down, please?" Belle questions, I glance at the blonde female, she was loosing blood fast, not to mention, her struggling was becoming weaker and weaker by the second. Taking a breath and looking at the girl, I mentally speak to her. _Calm down, she doesn't want to hurt you. At least I think, if she's attempts to, I'll get you out of here._ I say, immediately, the woman's eyes snap over to meet mine. Her eyes were a cold, icy blue, and they were full of panic. She knew full well what she was doing, but, wasn't letting up.

"And how do I know you're not lying?" She inquires, giving me a skeptical look. _You see me? See these things?_ I question, gesturing to the many stitches that covered my body. _She did that. I was in your situation, about to die, but she helped me out of it. I suggest you trust her and get out of this ordeal alive. That is, if you ever want to see your family again._ I say, the woman's eyes go wide at the word family. "...nothing new, no syringes, no disinfectant, nothing...got it?" She says in a shaky voice, looking towards Belle for an answer.

"I understand. No syringes, no disinfectant, just a plain needle and thread." She says, moving to the table on her left and taking a needle in her hand. The woman nods before looking over at me.

"Your name isn't really Ino, is it?" She questions, causing me to roll my eyes. _Oh sta 'zitto. And no, my name is Lovino. Yours?_ I say, making the female smile. "My names Miria." She replied bluntly, shifting her head to look at the ceiling. _So, you're like me right? Different?_ She inquired as Belle stitches her wounds shut.

I nod in response, looking at Miria with curious eyes. _I'm a demon spawn, I'm assuming you're the same, or at least close to?_ I reply before she nods, looking back at me with glowing red eyes. _What do you think? Seems pretty obvious to me._ She teases, making me roll my eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking Miria, where are you from?" Belle inquires suddenly, briefly stopping her work to look at Miria.

"Germany." She says, glancing at me for an answer.

"..alia..." sighing, I look at Miria and draw a boot, pointing to the Southern part of it. Miria furrows her eyebrows before mouthing 'oh' and turning her head to look at Belle once again.

"Southern Italy." She says, nodding in my direction. I nod before looking at Belle who is wearing a kind smile.

"I've always wanted to visit Italy, Germany too! But, unfortunately, I've been stuck in Belgium and the Netherlands." She sighs, cutting off excess thread and tying the end of it off, sealing the wound.

"You'll get to visit them someday." Miria says in a bored tone. _This doesn't hurt?_ I question her, looking at the wounds being stitched. _I've been dealing with this since I was young. This was the first pain I got used to having to endure. I'm not saying it doesn't bother me._ She says, glaring at the ceiling.

"Finished! I need you two to rest for a little while, can you manage that? Seeing as you were restless when I got back?" Belle says, turning her attention to me. I roll my eyes as I nod, glancing at Miria who just nonchalantly nods. "I'll be back soon." Belle concludes, walking out of the door and into the hallways.

 **L'italiano: *screams and growls in frustration***

 **Lovino: The hell is wrong with you?**

 **Belle: She's panicking?**

 **Miria: Mutti, what's the matter? *crosses arms, already knowing the answer***

 **L'italiano: SCHOOL! IT SUCKS!**

 **Lovino: Oh no. *dramatic pose* school! Suck it up! At least you don't have to deal with having a fucking organ removed!**

 **Belle: Mhm.**

 **Miria: Ja.**

 **Valentin: OR GETTING YOUR HOUSE BURNED DOWN!**

 **Arthur: Or having your wings lopped off. *flaps wings***

 **Emil: Or having an ice block of a brother.**

 **Li Xang: Or having an overprotective family.**

 **Yao: Li, aru! That's not nice!**

 **Lukas: Or having-**

 **L'italiano: OKAY OKAY! YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH SOME SHIßE, I GET IT! *punt everyone back to their respective countries, except for Hong Kong, he goes to China with China, bc he isn't a country...yet***

 **Lovi Belle Miria: Harsh.**

 **L'italiano: Miria, my child, do the outing. *prepares for school, muttering curses***

 **Lovino Belle: *look at Miria***

 **Miria: She'll get over it. Follow favorite and review, mutti loves to hear comments of what people think! Oh, and also, before any of you complain, I was made from her mind, and I also appear in other stories as Berlin. She wants to remind you that you DO NOT have permission to steal me, as I am her... *sighs* her self proclaimed child. Anyways, we hope you enjoy, tchuss. **


	5. Escape plan

**WARNING: Cussing in this, if you are not comfortable with it, don't read, or at lest don't complain in the reviews, it's Lovi, and we all know him.I don't own Hetalia, all credit goes to the original creators!**

"Alright, let get out." Miria says suddenly.

"..ean?" I question, sliding myself in front of her, blocking her path.

"Clean? Why would I need to be clean?" She questions, staring down at me, confused. (Dio, okay look. I'm planning on breaking out tonight, once I get my strength back, I'm out. Build up your strength until then, and use it only when needed. We'll run towards the forest and camp out there until we can find a way to get to America. Hopefully I'll be accepted there. You too. Not being sexist or anything.) I say, Miria looks down at me with wide eyes. "Fine." She says, her strength finally giving way as she collapses back into a sleeping position.

"...ep...ll...ill...en." I stutter out, growling to myself afterwards. Thirty minutes later, Belle arrived to take us back to our enclosures.

(Time skip)

"Since she's new, and we're full on housing, you two are rooming together." Belle says as she helps us down the hallway, supporting most of our weight.

I give her a thumbs up as Miria nods glancing around everywhere. "Here we are. Number 687." Belle says, opening the door and walking us in. She sits us down on the bed and smiles before turning to leave the room, closing the glass door behind her and locking it.

"When do we bust?" Miria questions, pushing her hair out of her face.

"A little past one. Can you stay awake that long? We still have to make backup upon backup plans." I say, looking at her, she raises an eyebrow and glances at her wrist.

"You do realize that it's about 12:30, right? We have half an hour." She says, lowering her arm and looking back at me. "So, if we plan quick, we'll be able to make three, maybe four backup plans." She concludes, looking at me expectantly.

"That's fine. That'll leave us with six plans anyways." I say before going over to my notebook and opening it to the very last page, it was blank at the moment.

"Ah...you cast a spell." Miria says, rubbing her hands together and blowing on the paper, slowly, the ink starts to appear on the page, showing us our plans. "They're direct, and very straightforward. You won't escape with those plans!" She says shortly after observing all of them.

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" I inquire angrily, the plans were created with the mindset of everyone being asleep, so an exit would be the easiest route to freedom.

"I suggest we take a more secretive approach. We have magic right? Let's use it to our advantage. We can both persuade people, move things to distract them, and a lot more that aids us, so why not?" She suggests, making me blink on surprise.

"I...I hadn't thought about it that way." I say, my voice trailing of as I look at Miria.

"You need to, if you want to escape. Where are you trying to get anyways?" She was smart, I'll give her that.

"I'm trying to get to America. I need to go get my brothers." I say sternly, as talking about them still brought up harsh memories.

"Did they get caught?" She questions, making sure to be careful and ask slowly, in a soothing tone.

"Si. They broke within the first week. That's why I need to get to them, to get them out. I refuse to let them live under the labs control for the rest of their lives!" I explain, slamming my fists on the floor and holding back tears. "I'm a failed brother."

"Hey, we'll get them back." Miria comforts, putting a hand on my shoulder and smiling. "If we put our strength together, not even these assholes can stop us." She says, determined about her fact. I look up at her, stealing a glance at her watch. 12:40.

"We need to get moving. Were busting out of here tonight, weather those assholes like it or not."

 **L'italiano: *groans* So short and so bad!!**

 **Lovino: Cheer up asshole. It could always be worse.**

 **L'italiano: Yeah, you're right. It could be worse like I have no time because of my AP class! The first day of school, "okay you have homework and you have to read chapter one in your textbook by Thursday because there will be a quiz." And I have the same teacher tomorrow! I'm dead!**

 **Belle: That sounds like a normal thing for an AP class to do. I mean, it is Advanced Placement.**

 **Miria: Maybe you should have thought through that choice a little more than you did.**

 **L'italiano: This is going to suck.**

 **Lovino: Don't even start you bastard. First, I was cut open, then I had an organ taken out, then I got stitched back up and was forced to clean myself with disinfectant towels, and you're saying your life sucks? Bullshit.**

 **Belle Miria: I agree. *gesture to Lovino***

 **Miria: He's got a pretty good point.**

 **L'italiano: You win. *sighs* I need something to kick right now though.**

 **Lovino Belle Miria: Why?**

 **L'italiano: Releaving my anger. Someone get someone else.**

 **Luciano: I'm-**

 **L'italiano: *throws Luciano out an imaginary window***

 **Luciano: Why are you so mean to me bella?**

 **L'italiano: Get. Out. *punts back to 2p world* Next!**

 **Lovino: *sighs and walks over to you* while she's having her moment. Follow, favorite, and review, I want to know what you guys think of this so far, and so does Lil, but as you can see. *gestures to me* she's out of it right now. But anyways, help her out, hint, hint, she really wants feedback. That's all, ciao bastards. *waves before walking away***


	6. Freedom!

**WARNING: Cussing in this, if you are not comfortable with it, don't read, or at lest don't complain in the reviews, it's Lovi, and we all know him.I don't own Hetalia, all credit goes to the original creators!**

"We need to get moving. Were busting out of here tonight, weather those assholes like it or not."

Let's just say it was way easier to bust out of this place in your imagination. As soon as we cracked open the door, some alarm went off, telling everyone exactly where we were.

"Well, so much for that plan." I say as we begin to sprint down the hallway, towards the exit. _Wait...Miria! I have an idea, send a message to everyone to get the fuck out-_

"Are you kidding me?! That's asking for death!" Miria yells in between breaths, cutting me off as we ran past our fellow Myth creatures. _I'll use magic to unlock the doors while we run, tell them to stay put until we get everyone out of here._

"You have to trust me with this bella!" I yell back at her, focusing my eyes on the small, invisible locks on the outside of the enclosures as we run by.

"...fine..." she says as she rolls her eyes, sending out the message telepathically. _Everyone were unlocking your rooms, wait until you're sure everyone comes after us before escaping yourselves. Put them into a blind panic_! she yells as we round a corner, blotches of people dressed in black blocking our way.

"Other way!" I yell as I grab Miria's hand and pull her in the other direction, that is before a blob of black and white comes hurling full speed at us. "Duck!" I yell again as I push her down to the floor with me.

"INCOMING!" An American accent yells as the object crashes into the labs.

"ALFRED!" A familiar British accent scolds the other as a boy with messy blonde hair, green eyes, and large eyebrows appears behind the American. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I TELL YOU?! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He yells as the American shrugs.

"I didn't get hurt did I?" He questions, adjusting his glasses and looking up at the other boy.

"Alfred, you really shouldn't have done that. They were a-"

"What the hell are you doing out?!" Miria yells suddenly, getting off of the floor and grabbing the British boys hand before starting to run. I gesture for the other two to follow us as I sprint after her.

"Where the bloody hell are you taking me?!" The British boy yells as Miria crashing through the front door.

"Out of this hell hole." She replied, looking around to see if any guards were there. "Sweet freedom is in my arms now!" She yells as she sprints across the field, summoning a hellfire in her right hand as she sprints towards the wall.

"GET THEM!" A group of voices yell as the sound of footsteps gets louder from behind us.

"No time!" The American boy yells, wrapping his arms around my torso as he lifts me off the ground. Me. A fully grown adult. Arthur does the same with Miria before jumping from the ground and shooting straight up into the sky, meeting up with us.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She yells as she struggles in The British boys grasp.

"Jesus love, I'm going to drop you if you don't stop!" He retorts, tightening his grip around her.

"You know what...I think life is better." She says, immediately calming down.

"Better." The British boy sighs. "Now, I believe introductions are in order." He says shortly after sighing, making Miria and I tilt our heads in confusion. _Oh yeah. We just kinda picked them up and took them with us._ I think as Miria nods.

"Whoops." She says, making the other boys confused.

"What?" The British boy questions her before shaking his head. "Never mind. My name is Arthur, this is Alfred, and that is Matthew." The boy, Arthur introduces. First he gestures to himself, then, to the American. The American, Alfred, had sandy blonde hair with a cowlick, blue eyes and glasses, he looked energetic. The last boy was relatively quiet, he had shoulder length blonde hair and purple eyes, he also wore glasses.

"Cool, I'm Miria and this is Lovino." Miria says, gesturing to me.

"Ah. If I may ask, what are you?" Arthur inquires, briefly glancing at the both of us.

"Demons. And you?" Miria replies, raising an eyebrow at the Brit's question.

"Fallen angels."

 **Lovino: FINALLY OUT OF HELL!**

 **Belle: Yay!**

 **Miria: Who-hoo. Oh, thanks for the save back there Lovino. I wouldn't want to be tackled by Alfred, at the speed he was going.**

 **Lovino: *shrugs* it was just instinct. You see something flying towards you that fast you duck idiota.**

 **L'italiano: Someone kill me.**

 **Belle: Um...is Lil okay?**

 **Arthur: I don't know. *pokes me***

 **Alfred: HAHA! Dude, you look so depressed right now!**

 **Mattie: Alfred, I don't think that's helping anything.**

 **Alfred: WHAT? Of course it is! *pokes me***

 **L'italiano: Stop it.**

 **Fallen trio: Wierd.**

 **Original three: Mhm.**

 **L'italiano: Follow, favorite and review...see ya next time. *gets poked by Lovino***

 **Lovino: You're definitely depressed bella. Take your meds?**

 **L'italiano: Si, they're not helping.**

 **Lovino: Hm. Anyways, follow favorite and review! Lil is going through some, uh, difficulties at the moment as mentioned above so updates will probably be short, come slower and or be really depressing. Mi scusa about this, ciao!**


	7. First order of business

**WARNING: Cussing in this, if you are not comfortable with it, don't read, or at lest don't complain in the reviews, it's Lovi, and we all know him.I don't own Hetalia, all credit goes to the original creators!**

"Fallen angels." _Oh...that's why I feel queasy around them._ I say, looking at Miria just in time to see her nod in agreement.

"So, you're angles?" She questions, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

" _Fallen_ angels. There's a difference." Arthur says, glaring at Miria. She rolls her eyes before waving him off.

"Oh...what did you get kicked out of heaven for?" She inquires, gesturing to the sky.

"Like I bloody know." Was Arthur's only reply. Miria scowls in response as the two younger brothers, appearance-wise, glance at each other.

"Where exactly are we going Alfred, Arthur?" The quiet boy says, everyone heaving to lean forward to hear him.

"We're planning on going to America Matthew." Arthur replies, glancing around before looking down. "But first, we need to get our bearings." He says, turning his body away from the sanctuary and flying blindly in that direction.

"So, you're also going to America? So are we." Miria says suddenly, gesturing to me and herself. "What are you planning on doing once we get there?"

"DUDE!" Alfred yells, stopping in his tracks and giving Miria a shocked look.

"Oh bloody hell." Arthur grumbles before Alfred throws his arms up in the air.

"New York dude! Everyone fits in there! Even us freaks!" He yells, doing a loop in the air, causing Matthew to sigh.

"That sounds great and all but...have you ever thought that they might put more labs in that area?" I question the trio, getting a blank look in return.

"I've never...thought about that..." Arthur says, looking at his brothers who give each other a serious look.

"Well, looks like change of plans!" Alfred yells suddenly, dropping his head but lifting it up with a smile seconds later.

"That doesn't mean you can't go to New York." Miria says bluntly, making me narrow my eyes at her. _How could you be so stupid? That's asking for death! They probably have an easier time finding you there!_ I yell mentally, Miria rolls her eyes in response. _You just have to be careful and use your powers at the right time. But, I see your point._ she says, making me roll my eyes.

"It's still stupid." I scoff, gesturing for her to explain her point.

"Well, if you do go, you'll have to be extremely careful with your wings. That's the first order of business. Also, agreeing with Lovino here, wouldn't they send the best of the best out there to watch out for us? I mean, that would be the logical thing to do, the labs are pretty smart people." She says, making our new acquaintances freeze. I had to admit, she had a good point, and overall, did a better job at explaining it than me.

"She's right." I say, noticing their gazes shift over to me. "You can still go, you just have to be more cautious." I say, shrugging before Alfred's grip loosens, making me grab onto his wrist. "DON'T DROP ME!" I yell, briefly glancing below me. Miria begins to laugh as Alfred tightens his grip on me once again.

"Oh my god." Miria says in between laughing fits. "Lovino that was great. But seriously, please don't drop him. We kinda need him." She says as I roll my eyes, Arthur glances between Miria and I, looking for something.

"You two don't happen to have magic, do you?" He questions suddenly, making Miria and I glance at each other.

"Well. It allows us to do certain things...and I don't think I'm strong enough to use tonight." She answers, looking at the trio skeptically. "Why do you ask?" She inquires, looking up at Arthur.

"Were not trying to sell you out, love. We want to escape just as much as you do." Arthur explains, rolling his eyes at her.

"I'll make sure you keep true to that statement." Miria says, looking around at the grey clouds below us. "So, when are you guys planning to head out?" She inquires, looking at the trio of angels.

"Now." Arthur says, beginning to fly northwards, gliding at a lazy pace. "But first were making a pit stop at London."

 **Arthur: Bloody hell, why New York?**

 **Alfred: DUDE! NY is so great!**

 **Matthew: I think you should quiet down Al...**

 **Lovino: He's right, shut the fuck up! *covers ears***

 **Miria: *shrugs* I mean, he's not that loud.**

 **L'italiano: Well, he is Alfred...and Alfred is loud.**

 **Lovino: Okay, point made.**

 **Alfred: I'm not THAT loud. *pouts***

 **L'italiano: Oh my god Alfred, shut up.**

 **Alfred: That's not nice Lil!**

 **L'italiano: *shrug* Hey Mattie, could you do the outro?**

 **Mattie: *nods* Please favorite, follow and review, Lil is working really hard to develop this story further. *leans closer* you should see her plotlist. Anyways, have a nice day and we hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye! *waves***


End file.
